Turbo blue a new path
by WillieF19
Summary: Justin's makes a different choice. Instead of staying on earth, he decides to go with his friends into space. See what changes this causes for for Power rangers in Space. This story is intended to last longer than just in space and feature the other ranger shows and some new stuff that are owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Justin or the power rangers**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ugh! What happened." A young boy with a destroyed a blue shirt mumbled as he was lifted up.

"Justin, you ok?" An older boy with a destroyed green shirt asked.

"I'll be alright, but what about the others?" Justin asked

"We're alright." A another boy called out.

"TJ, Cassie, Ashley!" Justin called as his friends in destroyed red, pink, and yellow shirts walked over.

"Hey Carlos you good?" Tj asked

"Yeah." Carlos answered

"What are we going to do now?" Justin asked

"I say we go after Divatox." Carlos said

"We don't have any powers." Ashley said

"It doesn't matter. She's going to return and by that time we still won't have any powers. I agree with Carlos. We need to go after her and stop her before she returns." Tj said

"How are we going to follow her though?" Cassie asked

_**Later that day**_

"Justin, we're missing someone." TJ said through the speaker.

"..." Justin said

"Justin what are you doing?" TJ asked

"Here, can you mail this to this address for me? It's very important." Justin asked

"Of course, we'll take care of it." A man said

"I'll go get him." Justin said as he ran out of the room.

"Is Justin coming?" Carlos asked

"He said he's on his way." TJ said as he sat back.

"He better hurry up or he'll miss the ignition." Cassie said

_**Knock Knock **_

"Open the door." Justin called

"Get in and strap in." TJ said as he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Carlos asked

"I was thinking about whether or not I wanted to come. I decided that I wanted to come. I didn't back down when Zordon offered me the turbo morpher and I'm not backing down now." Justin said as the shuttle blasted off.

"Alpha are you sure that we're heading the right way?" TJ asked

Alpha responded with a nod and some gibberish.

"Hey guys what's that?" Cassie asked as she got out of her seat to look out the window.

"It looks like some kind of spaceship." Carlos said as the others jumped up.

"It looks like we're going to hit it." Ashley said

"No it looks like the ship is pulling us in." Justin said

"The question is, who is on that ship?" Carlos said

"It looks like we're about to find out." Tj said as they landed in the big blue ship.

After searching around the ship and finding nothing and no one the rangers and Alpha head down a ladder.

They roam the halls until they see a red power ranger in a suit different from any they have seen before.

The mute red ranger immediately attacks the rangers, who try to reason with the mute.

The ship is suddenly lurched forward. The rangers and Alpha fall forward while the mute red ranger catches himself and runs to the bridge of the ship.

"Deca, what's going on?" The red ranger asks.

"We are being pulled into this planet's gravitational pull and my sensors detect some quantrans appraoching." Deca said

"Full power to thrusters Deca." The red ranger said

"Engine failure." Deca said

The red ranger struggles with the controls some more until.

"The engine failure has been fixed." Deca said

"How is that possible?" Red ranger asks

"The stowaways have fixed the problem." Deca said

"I guess they were telling the truth. They aren't a threat. Full power to thrusters Deca." The red ranger said as he remembers that the ship is being pulled to crash land.

Red ranger was able to prevent his ship from crash landing head first, but the landing was still rough.

He demorphed and the others followed him outside where he fixed the ship.

They told him of their mission and he told them to go home.

He explained to them that they knew nothing of space and that they'd only get themselves into more trouble. They reluctantly agreed and decided to head home.

As Andros pulled off in the Astro Megaship, the others head back to their shuttle.

"Hey guys, where's Alpha?" Justin asks.

"He can't have gone too far. Let's split up and look for him" TJ says as he heads off alone, Carlos and Justin head in one direction, and Cassie and Ashley head in the other direction.

After a few minutes of searching they return to the center and report no sighting of Alpha.

They are then immediately attacked and the next thing they know they are being held by a new stlye of henchmen that they haven't seen nor heard of.

They were then introduced to Astronema who wanted to know where Andros was. When the rangers denied her, she ordered the quantrans to eliminate them.

She then disappeared. When the quantrans were about to blast, Andros returned and took out all the quantrans with a little help from the others.

He brought them and the shuttle back onto the Astro Megaship and pulled off.

"I thought I could do it all by myself, but I've been convinced that I don't have to do it all alone." Andros said

"So you agree to working together?" TJ asked

"I agree to make you guys my team. Here." Andros said as he pulled out a case of morphers just like his.

"There's only four." Carlos said

"I'm wearing the red one and there are no other morphers like this." Andros said

"It's alright guys. I can be like Billy when Tommy and them got the Zeo morphers." Justin said

"What do you mean Justin?" TJ asked

"The original power rangers had 6 people. Tanya and Katherine continued on as the Zeo yellow and pink rangers. Tommy as the leader took over as red ranger, while Adam went from black to green. Rocky and Billy were left with only the blue Zeo morpher left. Billy chose to be like a technical support person, while Rocky became the Zeo blue ranger. I plan to be technical support with Alpha and Deca. Being a power ranger was my dream, but if I can't be a ranger I'd rather be somewhat involved than going back to my old life." Justin explained

"Alright. With that settled, let's pick up our morphers and accept the power." TJ said as he picked up the blue morpher.

"I guess my color changes to black." Carlos said as he picked up the black morpher.

"And we keep our same colors." Ashley and Cassie said in unison as they picked up the yellow and pink morphers respectively.

"To morph you say let's rocket, open the morpher, press 3 3 5, and then press enter." Andros said

After the team got on their new morphers Andros turned around.

"Alright ready?" Andros said

"Ready!" TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie said

"Let's Rocket!" The space rangers said.

In the next moment Justin went from seeing his four friends and his new friend Andros standing in their normal clothes, then seeing the space power rangers.

"You guys look awesome." Justin said

"I feel awesome." TJ said

"I'm starting to like black." Carlos said

"These look better than our old ones." Ashley said

"They're definitely stronger." Cassie said

_**On Earth** _

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't know when I'll be back, but I have to tell you something. Something I couldn't tell you before. I'm the blue power ranger, or I was. The power rangers recruited me when their current blue ranger injured himself and I found out the identities of all five rangers. I was given the choice to either turn it down or accept it, but I chose to accept the power. I've been a power ranger for a while now and I've experienced a lot. Even being the senior member on the team because the team that recruited me was replaced with four new members. The person who gave us these powers and responsibilities, Zordon, left a while ago and was replaced with a lady named Dimitria. When Dimitria left to help Zordon we were attacked at our command center by our enemy Divatox. She sent all her piranahtrons and her nephew Elgar to defeat us. Unfortunately for us and Angel Grove, it worked. Fortunately we survived the battle and are heading out to battle Divatox without our ranger powers. I know you may want to stop me, but you can't. By the time you get this message I'll have already headed out. We used a space shuttle and I don't know what's out there waiting for us, but I know that with my friends I'll be able to handle whatever Divatox throws at us. I can't write too much more because the guys are waiting for me. _

_I love you dad,_

_I'll try to stay safe_

"Justin?" Justin's father said as he scrambled out of the house in search of his son (AN: He believes the letter to a certain extent immediately because he received it directly from a NASA employee).


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Justin or Power rangers**_

_**Chapter 2**_

After a several encounters with Divatox and her underlings, the rangers got a distress signal from Storm Blaster.

"It's Storm blaster guys. He must've escaped." TJ said

"WHo's Storm blaster?" Andros asked

"When we had our turbo powers, we met two vehicles called Storm blaster and Lightning cruiser. They were captured by the alliance of evil." Carlos explained

"Well if he's a friend then we should go help him." Andros said as he prepared to morph.

"Wait! If we got that then that means that so did Astronema. We should split up." Justin said

"Alright how about you and TJ go meet Storm blaster if things get rough. We'll head to his location." Andros said

"Good idea." Justin said as he backed

"Ready?" Andros called

"Ready!" The space rangers responded.

"Let's rocket!"The space rangers called out as they morphed into their ranger forms.

The four space rangers headed to Storm blaster's location and immediately were captured by the monster and quantrans waiting.

"I'm glad we listened to Justin." Andros whispered as the others nodded.

"Storm blaster got away. Go get him guys." Carlos said as he whispered into his communicator.

_**With Justin and TJ**_

"There go Storm blaster now." TJ said from his galaxy glider after getting the message from Carlos.

"Let's go lower and I'll jump in." Justin said

The duo pulled up close to Storm blaster and Justin hopped into the front seat. Storm blaster recognized Justin and stopped the vehicle. He also opened the compartment in front of the passenger seat. It held one Turbo blue morpher.

TJ landed right next to Storm blaster and ot down. "Hey buddy." TJ said

"Look what I've got TJ." Justin said as he held the turbo morpher and key.

"Good timing because I'm gonna need some back up." TJ said as he immediately recognized what Justin was holding.

"Shift into Turbo: Mountain blaster turbo power!" Justin said after he hopped out of Storm blaster.

Standing next to TJ a second later was a blue power ranger.

"Hows it feel to be back?" TJ asked

"Awesome." Justin simply said

"Well what do we do first to christen your reemergence as a power ranger?" TJ asked

"Why don't we defeat a monster, some quantrans, and save four other power rangers." Justin replied with a grin on his hidden face

"Good idea." TJ said as he hopped on his galaxy glider and took off, while Justin hopped back into Storm blaster and followed TJ.

The two blue rangers arrived on the scene and shot two blasts each. Two blasts hit the monster. One hit the chain that was holding the other rangers and the final one hit a container that was close to the quantrans. The container exploded destroying the quantrans and leaving the warehouse with only the rangers, Storm blaster and the monster.

"No fair, I didn't know that there were two blue rangers. I need to get bigger now." The monster said as he ran outside and looked toward Astronema's ship.

_**On Astronema's ship**_

"Fire the Satelasers!" Astronema ordered

"Can do princess." Elgar smirked as he fired the lasers and got his arm cut off by Astronema.

"Never call me that, you idiot!" Astronema exclaimed

"Aww man. Now i need to get that fixxed." Elgar complained

"You need to get your head fixxed you fool. Get out of here." Ecliptor said as he walked into the room.

Elgar walked out mumbling about uncaring bosses.

_**Back on earth**_

The monster grew as the rangers followed it outside.

"You better let us handle it from here Justin." Andros said as the space rangers called on their zords, formed the megazord and defeated the monster with ease.

"Alright guys. That's one more win for the power rangers." Justin said as he cheered for his friends.

Storm blaster revved his engine twice to get Justin's attention.

"Huh?" Justin said as he turned around

**"I said we need to go get Lightning cruiser."** SB said inside of Justin's mind

"Did you just talk?" Justin asked

**"Yes I did. The morpher I gave you is special. It was created by Zordon before he was captured. The morpher creates a better connection between us. Lightning cruiser also has one two, but it appears that TJ may have moved onto a new morpher."** SB said

"Guys we need to go after Lightning cruiser. SB can lead the way." Justin said through his communicator as he hopped in SB and rode toward space and the planet holding LC. The space deformed the megazord and used their galaxy gliders to follow Justin.

The rangers soon arrived on the planet and easily took out the goons and freed LC.

"Guys, LC has a turbo morpher that was created by Zordon, but we currently don't have anyone to use it." Justin said

"How do you know that Justin?" TJ asked

"SB told me. He said that Zordon created these two before he was captured. Their purpose was to create a better connecton between the ranger and the vehicle." Justin explained

"You think we should give the morpher to someone then?" TJ asked

"Maybe one of the older rangers." Carlos said

"Let's look some of them up when we get back to the ship." Andros said

"It's not that easy guys. We may have to go to all the places that they are and see who is available to be a ranger again." Justin said

"Doing that would take time and would leave the team weakened." Ashley said

"Not really." TJ said

"What do you mean?" Andros asked

"We could send Justin." Carlos said

"Huh?" Justin and Andros said in unison

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Sending anyone other than a power ranger could be dangerous. Sending anyone of the space rangers could result could cause us to lose against Astronema because we couldn't form our megazords or it would take longer because woever goes will have to always turn around to fight Astronema. Justin has no zord and isn't apart of our combo weapon attack so it won't hinder us. Also if Justin morphs he can prove who he is and and how he knows them." TJ said

"Why wouldn't they know me?" Justin asked

"It's only as a fall back incase the rangers that do know you can't help." Carlos explained

"I guess I'll start tommorow." Justin said


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Justin or power rangers**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"It's good to see you accepted the mission." A man said

"It's my duty sir. I'm ready for the briefing." The woman replied

"Behold." The man said as he pointed to a monitor that revealed images of the woman and three others that she never met and one she considers a sister.

"Sir I don't understand." The woman finally stated after seeing what the monitor played

"These are events of the past and your future." the man stated

"Does this mean that I'm heading to the past again?" The woman asked

"Yes, but you won't be returning." The man said

"But sir what about the others?" She asked

"The others will stay here and train the first generation of power rangers known as Space patrol delta." He said

"What's that?" She asked

"Time force's upgrade. We are expanding our reach to outer space and we need more than 3 power rangers. New morphers with new powers will be created and they will be the defenders of this planet and eventually more." The man said

"I understand sir. What are my objectives and when do we leave?" She asked

"Straight to the point, just what I've come to expect from you Jenn. Your objectives are to recruit two others and meet up with your team's leader, Justin Stewart, the blue turbo ranger." He said

_**On earth present day, with Justin and the space rangers**_

"Are you ready Justin?" Ashley asked

"I'm readier than I'll ever be." Justin replied

"Do you have a plan of action?" Andros asked

"Yeah, of course. I'm going to visit Tommy and the other Zeo rangers first. Then I'll look for The original rangers and Aisha after that." Justin explained

"Why do you plan to find all of them? I mean help is always appreaciated when fighting evil, but we only have that one turbo morpher." TJ asked

"I don't have to find them all. I just keep going until I get one to come back with me." Justin explained

"Well be safe Justin." Carlos said as TJ and Andros nodded

"And let the power protect you." Ashley and Cassie said in unison.

(AN: I'm going to skip through to Justin meeting the others.)

Justin approached his first target. Tommy Olliver, the green power ranger, the white power ranger, the white ninja ranger, the red zeo ranger and the first red turbo ranger. From what Justin heard Tommy was studying at MIT.

Tommy was walking out of building when he saw a blue vehicle pull up.

"Hey Tommy!" Justin called

"Hey Justin. When did you get SB back?" Tommy asked

"He came to us." Justin said

"You mean you and the other turbo rangers?" Tommy asked as he jumped in.

"Not exactly. We were defeated by Divatox." Justin explained

"What happened?" Tommy asked in concern.

"Elgar saw us teleporting back to the power chamber. They attacked us with a swarm of pirahnatrons and they defeated us and we lost the power." Justin said

"Where are the others?" Tommy asked, hoping that his replacements weren't seriously hurt or worse.

"They're in space with Andros the red space ranger. After we were defeated Divatox was called away by the alliance of evil. We decided to follow her and met Andros. He gave the others new morphers and they became the space rangers. Their new enemies are a lady named Astronema that's worse than Divatox, a new goon called quantrans, and a dude named Dark Specter who is worse than Maligore and runs the alliance of evil. The alliance includes Rita and Zedd, the Machine empire, Divatox, Astronema, and other villains. I stayed and helped the best I could until SB came back with a new turbo morpher for me." Justin said

"That's a lot to take in. So if you got a new morpher, why are you here. It looks like you were specifically looking for me." Tommy said

"I was. After I got SB back, we went after LC. We rescued him from the quantrons and found out that he had a morpher too. We have noone to give it to, so I came to ask did you want to retake the mantle of the turbo red ranger?" Justin asked

"I'm sorry but I can't Justin. I can't afford to balance college and being a ranger. Maybe you should try someone else" Tommy said

"It's alright Tommy. I made plans that if someone says no I can move on to the next ranger." Justin said as he drove Tommy to his car in the parking lot.

"Sorry buddy. I would love to help, but I really can't right now." Tommy said as he hopped out

"It's ok. See you around." Justin said as he drove off to his next target.

Justin got similar answers from the other rangers. Rocky had started a Karate school and it need his full attention. Adam started a Dojo and dojo's get closed if the owner is constantly missing. Katherine was currently living in london and without the old teleportation system it would be next to impossible to be a ranger. Tanya had moved back to Africa to to live with Aisha and just like Katherine, being a ranger would be impossible without the teleportation system. Billy was on Aquitar. Trini had unfortunately died. Kimberly was still in the Pan Globals, and Jason was her full time coach. Zack was currently teaching at a dance school.

"No one is available." Justin said as he pulled into a parking lot in Angel grove. It had taken a while for him to reach all the previous rangers and he failed in recruiting a turbo red ranger. From what he received from his last talk with the space rangers, they defeated the alliance of evil, but Zordon was gone. He sacrificed himself to destroy all evil beings except Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, and Astonema who all reverted to human forms. Astronema turned out to be Andro's lost sister Karone and she currently was starting a relationship with Zhane, the silver space ranger, on earth. Andros also decided to stay and continue his relationship with Ashley.

"I guess the rangers can retire for now." Justin said as he laid back in SB.

"I'm not so sure about that." A female voice said

_**Flashback start The start of Justin's departure to find Tommy and the other previous rangers, Blue Bay Harbor **_

The Ninja Storm rangers had just recently celebrated with the dino thunder rangers. The rangers had separated and Dustin was heading home.

"Dustin Brooks?" A female voice called out

"Huh?" Dustin turned around as he saw two females. One with light brown hair while the other had jet black hair. Both were in neat ponytails, but the black haired girl's hair was longer.

"Are you Dustin Brooks?" The brown haired female asked

"Who's asking?" Dustin asked

"My name is Jen Scotts and my partner here is Vanessa Collins. We're officers of Time force and we need your help." Jen said

"Officers? What would you need my help for?" Dustin asked

"I think it will be easier to believe if you see what happens when I do this." Jen said as she revealed her time force morpher and morphed into the pink ranger.

"You're a power ranger?" Dustin said in shock

"Yes and we know that you are the ninja storm yello ranger." Vanessa said

"How do you know that?" Dustin asked

"Time force is an organization that exists in the future. We were sent back to recruit you and one other. Our mission is to join up with the Turbo blue ranger and follow hisleadership." Jen explained

"I believe you, but I can't help you. My morpher is powerless after my last fight, but you can ask the dino thunder rangers. I'm sure they'd be happy to help." Dustin said

"No need. Pull out your morpher." Vanessa said as Dustin complied. Vanessa used a device that glowed and a second later the ninja storm yellow morpher was reenergized.

"That was awesome. You think you can do that for my frineds, the other ninja storm rangers?" Dustin asked

"Sorry we have our orders and we have to follow them. Besides this device will only work one more times." Jen said

"Alright. So who is the other ranger that we're recruiting and when do we meet this blue ranger and when does the blue ranger ever lead a team?" Dustin asked

"The other ranger is Will Aston, the operation overdrive black ranger. We meet Justin Stewart, blue turbo ranger, after we have recruited Will. It's new to us too. Besides the red ranger of this team will be Vanessa here. She may be trained to fight, but she has no ranger experience so she can't lead the team. I wan't given any reasons why, but Justin will be our team leader while I'm second in command." Jen explained

"Why do you get to be second in command and if she's a red ranger why didn't she morph?" Dustin asked

"During my time as a ranger I led the time force team until our inexperienced red ranger started to lead. Justin currently holds Vanessa's morpher, turbo red." Jen explained

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. What about my friends, they'll be worried if I'm gone without telling them something." Dustin said

"Don't worry. Justin is in the past. We have to go back to meet him. but once we finished our ranger duties. I'll return you here exactly at the moment we left." Jen said

"Alright let's go!" Dustin exclaimed as they headed to his home and he packed some clothes.

_**Hartford Mansion**_

The rangers had just finished explaining what their next actions will be and they were about to head out when they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Spencer says.

"I wonder who that could be?" Andrew said

Spencer later returns with two females, and a dude wearing a ninja outfit just like Tori Hanson who was called in to help when the rangers lost their ranger powers.

"Hi my name is Jen Scotts. We need to borrow Will for a minute." Jen said

"What for?" Andrew asked concernedly

Jen and Dustin morphed."I'm a time force ranger and my friend here is a ninja storm ranger. My friend Vanessa and I are from the future and part of an organization called Time force. We were sent back to recruit Dustin and Will to be a part of a new team led by Justin Stewart." Jen explained

"We already defeated any enemy that could pose a threat." Will said cockily

"That may be true for now, but Justin is a ranger of the past. This new enemy will be found on earth while the current incarnation of rangers are in a new galaxy." Jen explained

"Are you talking about Terra Venture?" Andrew asked. He read about the epedition and the power rangers that was with them.

"Yes. They aren't on earth and the next incarnation of rangers won't be until later and they will be stationed at Mariner bay. You would know them as the Lightspeed rescue rangers." Jen explained

"I understand the problem, but why just Will and Dustin. Why not take more rangers?" Andrew asked

"In the future I was briefed about the situation and from the video I saw it was only us 5. No extra rangers helping at all. Five is all we need and five is all we're gonna use. Besides these are direct orders from Commander Alex Collins of Time Force." Jen said

"I'm willing to help. I guess I'll just postpone training my own team." Will said as he picked up his morpher off the control panel.

Vanessa pulled out the device again and it glowed over Will's morpher.

"I just reenergized your morpher. Now it's a full strength." Vanessa said

"Also don't worry about your team, once we finish our mission, we'll return you to the point that you left from." jen said

"Great. Let's get to work." Will said as he smiled.

_**Flashback end**_

"Huh?" Justin said as he turned around to see two females and two dudes and they were all dressed wieirdly

"Hello Justin Stewart." jen said

"How do you know me?" Justin asked

"Ready guys?" Jen called as the others nodded

"Time for Time Force!" Jen called as she morphed into the pink Time Force ranger

"Ninja Storm Ranger form ha!" Dustin as he morphed into the yellow ninja storm ranger

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Will said as he morphed into the black overdrive ranger

"Wow power rangers. " Justin said in awe as he observed the rangers and their morphing sequences

"I would morph too, but your holding my morpher." Vanessa said

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked

"You hold my morpher, the turbo red morpher." Vanessa explained

"How did you know I had a morpher?" Justin asked

"Vanessa and I are members of an organization from the future called Time Force. We were sent to recruit Dustin and Will, as well as find you. Our mission is to follow you into battle against Thrax. He's the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and this is his first attempt to destroy the power rangers and take over the planet." Jen explained

"So our fight with Thrax wasn't his first appearance?" Will asked

"No it wasn't. His hatred of specifically power rangers comes from his battle with us. I can't tell you too much more because I was kept in the dark too." Jen said

"If he's a threat, why don't we recruit the space rangers too?" Justin asked

"Those powers are temporarily lost after the sacrifice at the hands of Zordon. We're on our own Justin." Justin explained

"Here, but is she supposed to lead us?" Justin asked as he handed Vanessa the morpher

"No I can't lead. I have training, but no ranger exerience. My brother, the commander of Time Force, ordered that I'd take the red morpher, but you would lead the team." Vanessa said

"I've never lead a team before, but I can try." Justin said as he finally got out of SB.

"Timeout, our leader is a kid?" Will asked

"How did someone so young become a power ranger?" Dustin asked

"While visiting the blue ranger before me, who was injured and sleep in a hospital bed, I hid under the bed because I heard the door. The other four rangers walked in and got a communication call from Zordon. After that they teleported away and I realized that they were power rangers. A new threat was coming and they needed five rangers so I replaced Rocky who couldn't help no time soon." Justin said as he too morphed and grew to the height of the other rangers around him.

"That's helpful and an easy way to keep your identity secret to the public." Dustin said as Will nodded

"My turn. Shift into Turbo, Red Lightning Turbo power!" Vanessa said as she morphed into a feminine red turbo ranger.

A red car then pulled up behind Vanessa followed by five civilians on five color coded gliders and a guy and girl on a silver bike

"Hey guys." Justin called

"What's going on Justin?" the blue wearing guy asked

"This is my new team. Will, Dustin, Jen, and Vanessa meet the space rangers Andros, Zhane, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and Andros's sister Karone." Justin said as he pointed to each person

"Who's te red ranger?" Tj asked

"Take your helmet off guys." Justin said

"Look let's head back to my ship and then we can talk more comfortably." Jen said as they all nodded and followed SB which held the new team of rangers.


End file.
